1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems which provide an indication that a container has been subjected to improper tampering and, more particularly, to an improved system which utilizes a heat shrinkable band which is drawn into a modified region of the surface of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is axiomatic that there is no such thing as a tamper-proof container. In truth, the best that can be achieved in this regard is the ability to ascertain readily by means of highly visible expedients where, and approximately when, tampering has occurred.
Various constructions are known for indicating that a container has been subjected to tampering. A heat shrinkable tamper-evident band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,953 to Faust et al. In this instance, a container lid is placed upon a container in the nature of a bottle or can and heat is applied to a shrinkable strip positioned at the interface of the lower rim of the container lid and the container, thereby creating a tamper evident seal between the lid and the container.
The use of heat shrinkable bands for purposes other than tamper evidency is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,847 to Farkas and 3,286,835 to Crane, Jr. In the former instance, the bands are used for creating electrical wire harnesses from multiple individual wires. In the latter instance, a band serves as part of a display package while simultaneously firmly holding the item being displayed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,652,473 to Han and 4,944,603 to Cornish et al. both disclose the use of pressure sensitive adhesive tape capable of providing tamper detection, the former for capped containers, the latter for flexible, bag-like packages.
With respect to closures for boxes, cartons, and the like, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 12,968 to Mitchell discloses the use of an encompassing cord intended to indicate whether tampering has occurred.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,430,287 and 1,543,205 to Crowell both disclose removal of a portion of a corrugated box to aid in the fabrication of a completed box structure.
It was in light of the foregoing state of the art that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice. Specifically, the invention results from efforts to readily, clearly, and inexpensively provide a tamper-evident system for a variety of container constructions.